1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a pouch or sachet for packaging biologic liquid substances. In particular, the invention concerns a pouch for packaging biologic liquid substances in the field of human medicine, for example blood, liquid medications, vaccines or urine, or in the veterinary field, for example animal semen or any other biological liquid for artificial insemination of animals, blood, liquid medications, vaccines or urine etc.
By way of illustration, the present invention will first be described with reference to the veterinary field, for packaging animal semen or any other biological liquid for artificial insemination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of pouch, also known as a single dose pouch, is well known in the art and is the subject matter of FR-B-2 667 504 and EP-A-718 191. Provided that they are opened correctly, the pouches described in these references allow fast volumetric filling, protected from air and contamination, secure and sealed coupling of the pouch and the tube or probe before insemination, and natural complete draining of the pouch, protected from the air and from contamination. It is often difficult to open the pouches, however, which causes problems when they are used.
When using this type of pouch, which includes a filler passage, usually extended by an insertion and centering cone and through which its contents can be recovered or drained, an opening is made in the pouch at the location of said passage and the free end of a probe or a tube is inserted into this opening.
There are currently two techniques for opening a ouch of this kind.
The first is the incision technique which is used in the case of a pouch with no precutting. In this case it is necessary to use a cutting or incision tool such as scissors or a stylet. This technique has the following disadvantages:
it necessitates the use of a cutting tool, PA1 it requires the cutting tool to be cleaned each time a pouch is opened to preserve the sterility and freedom from contamination of the contents, PA1 it involves the risk of injury to the user, PA1 it requires complicated manipulation, PA1 it is difficult or even impossible to insert the probe or the tube if the cut is not made correctly. PA1 the precutting is associated with tearability of the thermoplastic material film constituting the pouch, PA1 consistent tearability cannot be achieved, which makes inserting the probe or the tube for recovering or draining the content difficult if not impossible.
In the case of a pouch with precutting, the packaging machine must be provided with a blade or a tool for precutting the film to provide a place for tearing to start. This technique, which necessitates the presence of a precutting station on the machine and regular replacement of the precutting blade or tool, has the following disadvantages:
The present invention solves these problems and provides a pouch for packaging liquids that can be opened simply and reliably, without using any tool or other object. Other aims and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.